Worry
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Lab Series #7. Wally feels like he's loosing both his girlfriend and his friend.


**A/N: I hate my brain. It either wants to slam me or halt me. For some reason this was hard to type out, but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: You guys should know by now that I don't own either Naruto or Young Justice.**

Wally was sure that Artemis didn't hate Hinata. How could anyone hate a girl who was nearly raped? Still, Wally was sure that Artemis was at least cautious of her, and he didn't know if he should be understanding or insulted.

Hinata had been stopping by after the incident when she wasn't comfortable being in her dorm room by herself. Of course Wally never argued with the idea, and Artemis didn't either; but she was always eyeing the younger girl as though she was ready to do something. Wally doubt that was going to happen because Hinata would usually stick to the living room and stay long enough to just do her schoolwork. When she left, she could barely get out a goodbye and not even meet Wally's eyes as she went out of the door. Hinata had become completely skittish. Why would she even try to do something with Wally while Artemis was in the same apartment?

"Babe, knock it off," Wally whispered harshly after dragging Artemis into their bedroom. Hinata was once more visiting and was once more sitting on the couch with her backpack on one side, a book on botany on the other side, and a notebook on her lap. Wally hadn't said anything beyond hello when she came in, knowing she just wanted to be alone. Frankly, it was worrying him.

Artemis' brown eyes narrowed, "Knock what off, Wally?"

She was seriously going to do this? "She's been through enough as it is. Hinata doesn't need you intimidating her."

"I'm not intimidating her."

This time, Wally's green eyes were narrowing, "You're always watching her as though she was going to commit some big crime, and I think we both know what's the biggest crime in your book at the moment," Artemis' scowl deepened, "I already told you that we are just friends. We are working on a project together. For Pete's sake, I showed you the notes to prove it. What else do I need to do to get you off her case?"

His too, but Wally couldn't care much. Hinata had already had it rough the last few weeks. After the incident, Wally had taken Hinata to the dean and had her report what happened- all the while controlling the urge to run out and commit justifiable homicide. The dean had- as expected- offered to have an in-school hearing to judge the situation, but Wally instantly shut him down. When the principal tried to get Wally removed from the room, Wally brought up his aunt, and that was the end of that topic and the police was soon called. The boys were arrested for assault and attempted rape.

Two things had happened after that incident: Hinata had found out her backpack along with her notebooks were destroyed in some attempt to get rid of evidence and those boys were apparently apart of a crowd that were intended on making Hinata's life Hell for turning in their friends. She had been pushed around, pranked, and even had her dorm room vandalize- the main reason why she was coming to their apartment more and more. Wally had to talk her into reporting this to the dean again and had the students expelled from campus.

Hinata hadn't talked much about the situation, but Wally could see she was hurting- they hadn't even had a lab day since these things happened. Wally was actually getting antsy because of it.

"Wally, I'm not trying to intimidate her, I'm watching her to make sure she's actually okay," Artemis defended while flailing her arms out and then jabbing a finger out of the door, "She hasn't had the chance to properly process what happened to her, and it'll hit her all at once because of that."

"So you think she'll have a break down in our living room?"

"People have emotional break downs in the places you would never expect," Artemis explained. She relaxed her arms and let out a sigh, "And I won't lie that I'm a little cautious of her being around so much. It's clear as day she's clinging to you."

"Wouldn't you after going through what happened," Wally stated, his eyes looking towards the closed door.

"Yeah, and I would probably think you were my knight in shining armor and think I'm madly in love with you," Artemis said.

"Whoa, now, Artemis, if anything she's been scared to even look at me," Wally defended although he was somewhat upset at the information. Hinata was his friend, his science partner, his nerd-in-arms; and yet, she was acting as though looking at him was going to get her in trouble.

Artemis let out another sigh, "Point is that what happened to her is going to hit her hard, and I want to try to catch her before it actually happens."

"It might happen sooner with the way you're looking at her," Wally said as he ran his hand over his face, "Artemis, if you're not suspicious, you certainly letting it show. I brought her here so she can have a place to feel safe, not to feel as though she's being stalked."

Artemis' eyes were still a bit narrowed as she crossed her arms. Wally's own frustration was clear, and he had felt this overwhelming sense of knowing that whatever was rebuilt in his and Artemis' estranged relationship was slowly falling apart. What made it worse was that Wally could actually stuff that sense away for the sake of a friend.

"Look, Babe, I'm just asking if you can at least tone it down," Wally relented before taking in a deep breath, "If you feel yourself getting cautious, just go to the next room."

Now Artemis looked offended, and Wally was preparing for another argument. His friend was already in a fragile state, and he was not having his girlfriend make it worse. Love or not, Wally didn't like it when people chased away people who were close to him.

_And when did she become close?_

Wally ignored that nagging voice that has been screaming at him for what seemed like forever. He had always chalked it up to his paranoia- something he was sure would develop after working with the dynamic duo for a good amount of time. Wally had been in a serious relationship for over five years, and now his paranoid side wasn't letting him have a best friend who happened to be a girl.

_You keep telling yourself that._

Telling that voice to shut up, Wally continued his stare down with Artemis. The contest lasted only a few minutes when they heard the familiar whining of their dog outside of their door. Artemis blinked before letting out a light breath.

"Fine, you win, Wally." Artemis then straightened herself, "But I still say you should watch out for her trying to latch to you besides just a friend."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that, Babe," Wally retorted before turning around and opening his bedroom door. The white bulldog let out a happy bark before being petted on the head, "I thought you would trust me enough." Wally said as an after thought before leaving the room.

He went back to the living room to find it empty, and Wally couldn't help but feel not only worried but also a bit hurt. Quickly pulling out his phone, his fingers were quick across the buttons.

**-Everything ok?-**  
>Wally sat on the couch, not surprised that Artemis didn't follow him. She was pissed, so Wally was lucky if he was even going to get to sleep in his own bed tonight. Frankly, Wally didn't care.<p>

It took another ten minutes for him to get a reply.

**-Overstayed my welcome. At home now-**

**-U know u're always welcomed-**

This time only five minutes past for the reply.

**-I know-**

**-R u sure u're ok. We could always do a lab session. Get in touch with our inner nerds. I have copies of my notes for u to go off on-**

Wally was hoping for a yes. Yes, Wally wanted to have his fun among the chemicals and herbs, but he also needed confirmation that some part of his friend was still there. The reply didn't come for another fifteen minutes.

**-I can't. Too tired. Maybe next time-**

The grip on Wally's phone tightened and the frustration was growing again and making out with concern. It was five minutes before he could reply.

**-Sure. Can't wait-**

**A/N: Funny, only story so far that didn't take place in the chemistry lab. Hope you guys like.**


End file.
